


Moonflowers in the Moonlight

by ForeverUnited93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry also works in the shop, He's new to the town, M/M, Niall works in a flower shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: Or the one where Niall wishes upon a star and his dreams soon come true





	

It was a cool, windy night; the sun had completed its tour for the day, and had now been replaced by pulsing stars, which dotted the inky canopy. A low, waning gibbous moon hovered tenuously in the twilight firmament, bestowing a very dim light upon the land. Swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

Briefly, a dark, wispy cloud eclipsed the crescent moon. For a few shadowy moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence. Orion's Belt could be seen to the north. It had taken its place for the night amongst a thousand other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined.

It, too, succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the nebulous cirrus clouds to pass, waited for the moment it would shine bright once more. The vast expanse of darkness seemed terrifying and inviting simultaneously.

A young man, no older than his mid twenties, walked the sidewalk with laggy legs and a flower clenched in his hands tightly. He had walked this path many a night before, fully knowing that there was a small pond and park up ahead.

Upon entering, the man let out a scream, rattling the nearby wildlife and causing a couple of owls to scatter at the sound. He plopped himself down on the bridge between one side of the pond to the other and sighed heavily.

The young man mumbled to himself, and looked down at the flower in his hand. It was a gift, although through his anger felt like a harsh slap to the face of betrayal. But still, he plucked a petal, rubbing it between his two fore fingers.

❝He loves me.❞ He whispered with angry tears filling his eyes. He ripped off another, watching the small rose almost crumble in his hold.

❝He loves me not.❞

❝He loves me, he loves me not,❞ Flower petals floated gently down, guided by the light breeze to the still surface of the pond resting below his dangling legs.

❝He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me.❞ The numbers were dwindling down to single digits and he grew less hopeful.

Still, he picked the petals away, wishing for the inevitable. It wouldn't happen, if today was anything to go by.

At most ten minutes have past before he reaches the last one, watching as it falls and ripples the clean surface. He stares at it, hope fluttering in his chest as he thinks that maybe it was going to be okay after all.

❝He loves me.❞

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, its me again, after a really long hiatus I've decided to try my hand at writing again! And what a better way to do that then start fresh and write a brand new Narry!
> 
> It's a Flower Shop au if you weren't already made aware and I really had fun writing and learning about the different flower meanings.
> 
> Which by the way, the flower meaning of the week is the beautiful flower that made me title this story, the moonflower! It means to dream of love ;)
> 
> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
